Zephyr
Zephyr is one of the three playable main characters in Resonance of Fate. He is recognizable by his medium-length blonde hair, a red jacket and black pants as his default outfit. Information section contains spoilers pertaining to the main story Zephyr was brought up in a seminary from a young age. He eventually became part of an experiment led by Sullivan, in which Sullivan tried to transfer the traits of Rebecca to the children living in the Crank Seminary. The mutations inside Zephyr caused him to go berserk, killing everyone inside the seminary at the time. He was soon hunted down by Vashyron and Lagerfeld. Vashyron found Zephyr in the ruined seminary and ended up shooting Zephyr twice in the head. Zephyr didn't die, however, because a Sacred Sign appeared, a mark showing that Zenith had intervened and spared his life. Zephyr, wanting to discover why he survived, decided to join Vashyron as a hunter. One year later, Zephyr saw Leanne attempt to commit suicide by jumping off of a bridge in Chandellier. He jumped to save her, ending in them both falling from Chandellier to the level below. Miraculously, the two survived the drop, either by Zenith again producing a Sacred Sign or as a result of Zephyr's enhanced abilities from Sullivan's experiment. Zephyr, Vashyron and Leanne accept missions as a trio of hunters earning reward money. As Zephyr takes on more and more missions, he continues to search for the answers to his mysterious survival. Personality Zephyr has several facets that he displays throughout the game. Sometimes he shows a jocular side that is similar to Vashyron. During various cutscenes he makes jokes at Leanne's expense, usaully causing her to get angry at him. He also spouts several one-liners during combat, poking fun at the situations and enemies around the party. Zephyr also has a cold side to him, wanting to be left alone. Leanne constantly tries to cheer him up, only to be met by his outbursts of anger. He still feels guilty inside for the destruction of the Crank Seminary. In addition, Zephyr displays a fair amount of vengefullness towards the people involved with the experiment that led to that tragic event. Appearance Zephyr has medium-legnth, spikey blonde hair. He wears a red jacket with a white zip-up shirt underneath. He also wears somewhat baggy black pants and black boots. He is usually seen in cutscenes wielding the SG-B226 handgun, although he starts with the SMG-05 submachinegun. Later in the game, as with the other playable characters, Zephyr can equip different clothes and weapons to alter his appearance. His Type A set of clothes consists of different colored jackets, shirts, pants and boots that are mainly color variations on his default outfit. His Type B outfits consist of a shirt that zips up diagonally, as well as slightly different pants and boots. Gallery Zephyr 1.jpg|Zephyr Zephyr 2.jpg|Zephyr Trivia *Zephyr is voiced in the U.S. by Scott Menville and by Hiro Shimono in Japan *Scott Menville is well-known for doing several voices in video games including Lloyd from Tales of Symphonia, Robin from Teen Titans and Ma-Ti from Captain Planet. *Zephyr starts the game with the SMG-05 and a magazine case, which allows him to fire elemental bullets that can cause status conditions. Other weapons can be equipped in their place. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters